Power Rangers: Beast Brawlers
by JP-Ryder
Summary: A gemstone that has a special connection to the animal kingdom has been split into pieces around the world. Fox Goddess Mari MaCabe has send in five special gems to find a selection of a new team of guardians to protect the gemstones from the Dragon Prince Malchior and the robo-hunter Arsenal. Garfield, Aquarius, Karen, Ryuku, and Kole are a new team of Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. JP-Lewis Productions presents to you a new story, this time a Teen Titans/Power Rangers story this time stars Garfield Logan as the Red Ranger as the theme of this Rangers fic is simple: five teens travels around the world to find missing gemstones that is connected to the animal kingdom, before the evil Dark Prince Malchior and the Arsenal.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans and I don't own Power Rangers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 _BRAWL! Power Rangers! BRAWL!  
_

 _To save the world from Evil,_

 _The gems shall guide us the light,_

 _To bring the beast within,_

 _To get ready for the fight!_

 _To protect our world,_

 _With our friends and allies,_

 _The beasts that connects us,_

 _It shall lead us to survive!_

 _Go Go, Power Rangers!_

 _Beast Brawlers, shall provide!_

 _Go Go, Power Rangers!_

 _Protect the world from the dragon's eye!_

 _Rangers Forever..._

 _(Beast Brawlers!)All together!_

 _POWER RANGERS: BEAST BRAWLERS!_

/

Wild 1: Call of the Beast pt. 1:

In the distant far land of Africa, there lives a large hut. The hut is made up of mostly wood, tree branches, mud, and plants. The hut is located in the fields of the pride lands as inside the hut lives a giant gemstone. This large stone is ancient and rainbow colored, almost as if it contains a power that none have which has seen before.

The gemstone is actually heavily guarded by a woman. This woman was of African ancestry, with chocolate skin, short brown hair, golden eyes, and a slender body in a long golden dress. She is also carrying a staff with a fox head on top. This woman is a goddess, Mari MaCabe who was assigned by her tribe to guard this gemstone at all cost. She has been guarding it since she was little after the previous guardian passed. She was told that if someone get this gemstone, they will use it for evil purpose.

Mari has been good in keeping the gemstone in place. She has her animal spirit guides, the golden foxes, to help her protect the colorful rock. The fox spirits are actually a part of a single embodiment of Mari's spirit guide, the grand fox GoldVixen.

As Mari guards the colorful stone in place, she heard one of the foxes calling out to her. She turns around and sees the kit-like spirit.

"What's wrong?" she asked the littlest one.

"Strangers in the Pridelands, coming this way!" the kit spirit told her through her yips.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this." Mari orders as she steps out of her hut as she saw many jeeps and trucks heading towards the large hut. She prepares herself as she held her staff, ready for any offenses.

At the jeep, riding on the back was a white haired young man around 16. He has gray skin, blue eyes, and wears a white loose button shirt and black dress pants, giving him the appearance of a playboy. He also wears dark sunglasses and carries an umbrella so he won't get burned from the sun. Driving the jeep he's in appears to be an armored knight with a symbol that seems to have a dragon emblem.

As the jeep stops along with the other vehicles, the white-haired male steps out of the jeep with one of his servants holding an umbrella for him. His blue eyes over his shades look at the woman stepping out of the hut.

"What can I do for you?" Mari asked the white haired male.

"Greetings, love." he replied with a European accent. "I am Prince Malchior Nolan, prince of the kingdom of Nol." he introduced himself as he gives a friendly smile, but Mari can tell that his smile is deceiving. "Now let's cut to the chase. You see, my family since the dark ages have been looking for a unique kind of gemstone that wants to prove that we're one of the most royal families in the world. And it just so to happen is that there has been a rumor that there's a large gemstone around here."

'Great, just what I need.' Mari thought as she lied to the prince "I am sorry, but there is no gemstone around here. So if you must, please go. I am making dinner."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we go check inside your hut?" Malchior asked as he has his armored men holding their guns towards Mari. "It will only just be a…quick peek." he said as he gives a sinister smile as his eyes shows no soul in those creeping eyes.

Mari knows the hostile conditions in this situation. She telecommunicate her fox spirits to be ready to attack, and protect the gemstone at all costs. Half of the spirits phase out from the hut as they launch towards Mari, as the growl at the armored men as Mari puts on her stance against these fools.

"Looks like you're gonna have to go through me and my kits!" Mari declares as she raise her hand, long fingernails included, as she swipes at the white haired man with her nails, scratching him across the face.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Malchior screams as he held his face. "Go inside the hut and kill her!"

The armored men followed his orders as they charge in. Mari did a swinging kick towards one of them as the kit spirits launch into the soldiers and bite them. The soldiers tries to shoot them down but they are spirits so nothing can harm them.

Mari spots the prince heading down inside of her hut as she breaks the armored men's neck. She chases after the prince inside her hut.

'NO! Years of guarding…' Mari thought as she rush into the hut as she catches up with Malchior. However, she didn't notice one of the guards pointing his gun towards her as another fox spirit jumps onto him.

BANG!

Mari gasp as she felt the bullet hit her back shoulder. The piercing hot small metal launch through her flesh as she falls down and held onto her bleeding shoulder. She held onto her staff to keep balance, as she sends her kit spirits to attack her shooter and the rest of the guards.

Meanwhile, Malchior finally sees the large gemstone in place. His eyes shine as he grins like a child seeing his Christmas present.

"Finally, after all these years." Malchior spoke as he steps forward towards the gemstone, but then a few more golden fox spirits launch towards the prince as he is tackled by the spirits. "AAGH! Get these mutts off of me!" he demands as he throws the spirits off of him.

"You will never have the gemstone!" Mari declares as she uses her strength to ran towards the prince as she hits him with her staff square jaw in the face. The prince growled as he stood up and smack Mari's face across near the gemstone.

"You dare struck against royalty!?" Malchior demands as he grabs Mari by the hair as he pulls her to his face. "I am Prince Malchior Nolan, 13th in line of the crown and this gemstone is going to be my ticket to the crown!" he shouts as he punches Mari in the stomach as he punches her in the face. Mari coughs up some blood as she falls towards a wall forcefully by Malchior's kick to the stomach. "And stay there so I can have what belongs to me, woman." he told her as he turns around to get the stone. He then notice that Mari was struggling to get up, holding her staff as an extra lift to get her on her feet.

"You will never…touch the stone…" Mari said as she spits out blood.

"So sad." Malchior said as he pulls out his pistol and shoots her in the chest. "Pity, you can't even protect this colorful stone. Now it's in my possession." he said as his hand reach for the stone.

Mari's eyes looks like it can fade, as is about to fall. But with every bit of strength she has left before she dies, she uses her arm to throw her staff towards the stone, as the head of the staff falls onto the stone as it makes contact, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"NO!" Malchior shouts as he sees the stone shattered before his eyes. One dark purple shard flew straight towards him as it launch into his chest near his heart.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!' he screamed as he falls down onto the floor.

"Go. Scatter around the world and hide." Mari whispered as her vision starts to fade as she saw five certain gem pieces "Keep hiding until you find those chosen to help find the gemstones and…restore…balance…" her voice dies out as Mari lay on the floor.

The fox spirits cried for their master. They all gather up together as they form into a single, golden fox spirit called the GoldVixen. The golden fox looks at Mari's body as it gave a sad look.

 _ **"Mari, you have done well in protecting the gemstones."**_ GoldVixen states as it licks Mari's face. Suddenly Mari's body starts to glow golden as her body disintegrate into light as it flows into GoldVixen _**"You are now part of the animal kingdom."**_ GoldVixen said as she disappears into thin air, leaving the unconscious and scarred Malchior Nolan.

"Uuuugh." Malchior groans as the gem shard into his chest starts to glow purple. Dark energy flow inside of his dark heart as his body begins to shift. His head starts to sprout black horns growing out of his white hair as his eyes became more reptilian, narrow and yellow. Large scales starts to form around his head as his body turns into armor, with a black chest plate that looks like rib cages around his black, scaly body. His legs turn into black, fur hooves as a reptilian tail grows out from his back. Then black wings sprout from his back as spikes grew out of his shoulders. "AAAAAGGGHH!" He screams in pain as he shoots blue flames from his mouth "I…feel…POWERFUL!"

/

JUMP CITY

LOGAN'S ESTATE

"Master Garfield, its time to wake up."

A groan can be heard underneath the red covers of a teenage boy. Hovering over him is a camera orb with a red lens glowing, watching the young man sleeping.

"Five more minutes." he said as he continues to snooze.

The droid lets out a sigh as it projects a hologram. It appears to be some kind of cartoon rabbit as it blows air inside a paper bag. The bag expands as the cartoon rabbit brings out a needle as it inserts it to the expanded bag, causing it to make it pop.

POP!

"AAAHH!" shouted the blond haired boy as he wakes up and falls out from his bed. He groans as he lay on the floor as the droid stares at him.

"You're finally awake, Master Garfield." the droid with the feminine voice said "Now we can get you prepared for a new day today!"

"Great…" Garfield Logan said in a deadpanned voice as he gets up.

Later on Garfield finally took a shower and get dressed. The blond, green eyed 16 year old is wearing a red hoodie shirt, and blue jeans and red sneakers as he walks down to the large living room from the stairs. He gave a yawn as he smells the fresh smell of a good breakfast.

"Is that tofu waffles I smell?" Garfield asked as a holographic projective appears at the table. Garfield Logan is the lone son of two deceased scientists, Mark and Marie Logan. Since their death, he has been alone since he was 8 years old. Though there was at a time of legal guardianship but his parents entrusted a particular someone, which isn't the strangest thing Garfield has ever heard. But Aya's better than living with his crazy uncle.

"Tofu waffles, soy eyes, and sausage links with premium orange juice. Just as you like it, Master Garfield." spoke the hologram projective of Aya, a green skinned computerized female wearing a white helmet, has blue eyes, and she appears to be wearing a white top and short bottoms with white gauntlets and thigh high boots. Aya is considered the boy's legal guardian and caretaker of the mansion. She was installed and created by a family friend of the Logans as Garfield's birthday gift, a computerize AI that's only program is to protect, care, love, and be Garfield's best friend he ever had.

"Thanks, Aya. I've really appreciate your cooking!" Garfield said as he munch on the tofu waffles as Aya smiled with a blush.

"Thank you, Master." Aya replied as she really likes the blond's comments.

/

Outside of the mansion, a man was hiding behind the bushes as he's away from the gate. The man was a scruffy looking man with a black beard, hair with a bald spot, and a pot belly over his blue shirt and cargo pants. He has been hiding in the bushes for quite a long time now as he waits for a certain boy to keep his guard down.

'Once I get in, I'll disable the defenses and get that boy and his inheritance!' Nicolas Galtry thought as he forms a sinister grin. His eyes then noticed a blur of red light traveling towards the Logan's Estate as it crashes into one of the top windows. 'What the hell was that!?' he thought in curiousness as he wondered what that red light was.

/

"What was that!?" Garfield asked in worry as soon he finished his breakfast, he heard a window broken. "Is it an intruder?"

"The crash came from the third floor, master bedroom." Aya said as she went through a thorough check in the house.

"The Master bedroom? That's my parent's bedroom!" Garfield said as he gets up and rush towards upstairs.

"Garfield, wait!" Aya shouts as she turns her hologram off to go online of the house's defenses. She will protect her master with any means necessary.

/

Garfield made it to the third floor as he pause for the moment. It felt like an eternity since he went upstairs to where his parents used to live up there before they…

He didn't want to think about it.

The young blond didn't want to remember. In fact he didn't want to go inside the room at all. But there was a glowing red light seen on the bottom of the bedroom door. Feeling anxious and curious in whatever it is, he swallow his fears and steps in slowly.

A suspenseful feeling rush through the blond's mind as he steps further towards the room. He can hear his heart beating fast as he steps towards the room. He lift his hand towards the knob as he began to turn it slowly. As he is about to open it.

"Master Garfield!" shout Aya startling the blond as another screen on the wall lights up revealing her appearance.

"Aya!" Garfield shrieked as he fell onto the door, causing it to open to the master bedroom.

He fell onto the gray carpet floor with a thump. He groans as he gets up, with the help from Aya who extends some robotic arms to pick him up.

"Sorry that I've scared you, Master Garfield." Aya apologized as her holographic self bow to him.

"Its okay, Aya." Garfield reassures her has he spots the glowing red gem on the large queen bed. He looks at the gem as he looks at the hole on the window, and then back at the gem again as his hand reaches it.

"Master Garfield, don't-" Aya didn't finished as she saw the red light flash before her eyes as red spiritual energy surge through the young blond.

Garfield didn't know what was going on, but one thing for sure is that he can feel some animalistic power inside of him. His eyes glowed red as the Logan boy starts to burst out a mighty roar of the lion, causing the windows of the house to shatter into pieces.

/

Meanwhile, as his attempt to break in the house, Gaultry was then assaulted by tiny shards of glass as he hears a roar.

"What the hell!?" Gaultry shouts as the tiny shards sticks into his skin as he screams in pain. He ran away from the mansion but not until he trip some wires.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Oh crap!" Gaultry shouts as suddenly he heard barking coming out from the lower edge of the mansion as robotic dogs start chasing out the man from the area. 'I ain't got time for this!' Gaultry thought as he press a button in his shirt pocket causing a static EMP wave deactivating the robotic security dogs. "Hehehe, now to send in my own Clankers." Gaultry said as coming out from the bushes are an army of silver robots with gray metal plates on their faces with yellow lens, and holding giant screws for weapons. "Clankers, time to get what belongs to me!"

/

Garfield sensed something's up as he head downstairs to see the commotion. He's still shaken by the red gem and whatever it is that makes him feel…whatever. As he rush down to the home room, he saw a bunch of humanoid robots barging in his home. The blond stared in shock as he felt fear that these robots are invading his home.

"Aya, defense protocol now!" Garfield orders.

"Something's blocking my system." Aya said as she tries to get through into her system. "There are viruses, but I can handle them all!"

"That'll be enough time to kill you." spoke a voice that Garfield knew too well as the blond saw the man walking into his home. "Hello, Garfield my boy."

"Gaultry!" Garfield growled as the robots grabs his arms.

"Hello, nephew. Like my Clankers? Been manufacturing them after I lost everything that was suppose to be mine." the man gave a sinister and angry look in his eyes as he stares at the boy, almost as if he is starring at someone else. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" Gaultry asked as he makes a sinister grin as he pulls out a machete. "Waiting to cut you up into pieces as I take your inheritance."

"You stay away from Master Garfield you monster!" Aya shouts from the monitor as Gaultry picks up his gun and shoots the monitor. "Hey!" she shouts from the intercom.

"You won't get away with this!" Garfield shouts as Gaultry notice something glowing from his pocket.

The man puts his machete down as he orders his Clankers "Search through that pocket, the glowing one." he orders as the Clanker digs into Garfield's pocket, only to get zapped and malfunctioned as the Clanker shuts down and fell onto the stairs.

"What the hell!?" Gaultry shouts as he still held his machete as he steps towards the blond. Unknown to him Garfield was feeling a little on the edge as he quickly kicks Gaultry by the crotch. "Ugh!" he grunts as Garfield knocks the other Clanker away from him.

"Get out of my house, Gaultry! AND TAKE YOUR RIDICULOUS ROBOTS WITH YOU!" Garfield roared as his eyes turn red as he sends in a sonic roar towards Gaultry, causing him to fall back out of the front door along with his machete. The blade landed next to Gaultry close to his neck by inches. The dozen of Clankers all break down and malfunctioned after Garfield's roar caused them to go haywire and break down into pieces, all falling down to the ground.

"Master Garfield, are you alright?" Aya asked as she manage to prepare the defenses "Defense Protocol Engaged!"

"I'm good, Aya." Garfield replied as he looks at the gem he dug up from his pocket. 'What the hell's going on?'

As Gaultry gets up, he eyed on the large mansion turned into an armored house to defend against any intruding forces. Gaultry grunts as he gets back up, looking at the mansion with distain. "This isn't over!" Gaultry shouts as he runs away, wondering what kind of power does the boy have "You're just lucky, boy! But remember this! No matter what, you're always alone!"

/

Later on, Garfield sits on the couch as he held onto this gemstone in his hand. Since this morning commotion, he felt a power unlike anything he's ever felt.

"Aya, can you analyze this gem?" Garfield requested as the AI scans the red gem as she looks it up.

"It appears that this gem is of African origins." Aya states "According to the global scale tracing the gem's origins, it is actually a piece of what used to be one large stone. As if it was shattered into pieces and is sent around the world."

"But why did it came here?" Garfield asked as he gives a determined look. 'Did it came here…for me?' he thought as the gemstone starts to blink.

 _"Garfield Logan."_ spoke a womanly voice as Garfield blinks twice in confusion.

'Okay, that was weird.' he thought.

"What do you think it is, Master Garfield?" Aya asked in curiousness.

"Well whatever it is, I think we need to do some further research on it." he said as he grips the gemstone in his hands as the stone starts to glow around his hand. 'What the-?' he thought as the gemstone then forms a red glow around his left hand as it forms a red fingerless glove with silver knuckles and the gemstone on the back of his hand. He then felt his right hand glow as well as Gar saw the exact same red fingerless glove, only it doesn't have a gem.

Suddenly appearing out of the blue was a golden light that engulfed the room. Garfield blocks his eyes from the light as he glimpse at it as it forms into a beautiful woman in majestic African robe.

"Garfield Logan." she spoke as Garfield and Aya look at the woman in astonishment.

"Intruder!" Aya shouts as she brings out her weapons but Garfield halted her.

"Wait, lets here her out." Garfield said as he looks at the goddess "Who are you?"

"I am Mari Macabe, known as the fox goddess." Mari's spirit respond "And you, Mr. Logan, along with the other four Rangers shall be the new guardians of the gemstones, as the Beast Brawler Rangers!"

"Whoa." Garfield said as he then realized something. "Wait, others!?"

"Yes, and soon they will find their own gems of the animal kingdom and then you all shall be united to stop a force who has threaten to use the gems for evil." Mari's spirit told the blonde as Garfield tries to process this information in his head from what the spirit has just told him.

To be continued…

 **/**

 **Well that was a good start for a new fic. Yeah, I know I'm writing this along with Phantom Force but don't worry, I'll be sure to finish Phantom Force while this goes on. And check out my Gar Logan: Kamen Rider Wolf Knight fic.**

 **In the meantime, remember to Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my readers and I'm so, so, sorry for the lateness of this story. Busy getting my 2** **nd** **degree and trying to work myself in getting through college. Right now, as I'm typing this I am a little bit of sick but still active. So now without further ado, the newest chapter of Power Rangers: Beast Brawlers.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans and I don't own Power Rangers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Wild 2: Call of the Beast Pt. 2:

It was a sunny morning, as the grand opening for the Logan Park Zoo comes tomorrow. A bus stops by the zoo as someone steps off the bus.

"Logan Park Zoo?" asked the swimmer like teen of age 16 with an Australian accent. He has long black wet hair, purple eyes, and wears a white tank top, blue jacket, and blue shorts and sandals. He wears a blue gem around his neck like a necklace. He is Aquarius Curry "Well if that's what the gem leads me, then I better go there."

A yellow bug suddenly caught Aquarius's eye as someone comes out. She was a black 17-year-old girl with black bun style hair, brown eyes, and wears a yellow and black striped shirt with black jeans and boots. She also has a yellow gem on her belt buckle. Her name is Karen Breecher.

"Is this the place I'm supposed to go?" Karen asked.

"Hey there, never noticed you around here before." Aquarius asked as he gives his cool guy look.

"Don't you be starting with me, boy." Karen sassed at him "I'm already have a black belt and a degree on micro mechanics. I'm gonna rip your wet hair a new one." She said defensively as Aquarius surrenders his hands up.

"A degree?" Aquarius repeated in confusion. "If you have a degree then why are you in high school?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"It's called being sociable, duh!" Karen snapped, having no patients for stupid questions. 'Jive ass fool.'

"More like no social skills." Aquarius joked.

"What you say!?" Karen demanded.

As the two argued, they never noticed a Japanese teenage boy of 18, with black hair and black eyes. He wears a green shirt and black jacket, white pants and green flat shoes. He also carries a wooden sword with a green gem on the handle. His name is Ryuku Orsono.

"I have finally made it to my destined location." Ryuku said as he meets the two "Excuse me."

"What?!" Aquarius and Karen asked out loud.

"Are you two here for the zoo?" Ryuku asked them.

"Obviously, we're here for throwing popcorn at the monkeys." Karen said sarcastically.

"Omf!" Cried a girl's voice as the three took notice in her. They saw a pink-haired petite girl with blue eyes, wearing a pink coat shirt and blue short skirt, and white boots. She appears to have a pink gem as an accessory on her keychain. The girl of 15 is Nicole Weathers.

"Oh man, girl, are you alright?" Karen asked as she walks up to help her.

"Fine, just a little clumsy." Nicole replied accepting Karen's hand to pick herself up.

"So, what brings you all here?" Aquarius asked them, wondering why they're brought here to the zoo.

"Well believe it or not, I felt like being drawn to be here." Nicole said as she held her gem "I've noticed you guys have gems of your own."

The other three look at each other's gems. She was right, they do have similar gems.

"I was brought here too." Karen said.

"Me three." Aquarius replied.

"It must be destiny for us to meet here at the exact same spot." Ryuku states.

"But a zoo? How does some colorful gems relate to a zoo?" Aquarius asked as they hear an intercom click.

"Greetings, Aquarius Curry, Ryuku Orsono, Karen Breecher, and Nicole Weathers. My name is Aya, please enter the zoo to meet your manager." Spoke Aya from the loud speaker as the zoo gate opens.

"Guess we'll have to find our answers on the way in." Karen said as the four went in to the zoo, where they saw a young boy around their age, Garfield Logan, by the go carts connected to each other.

"Hey, you four must be the new zookeepers." Gar said as he stands up to greet them, as they noticed the red gem connected to a watch. "The name's Garfield Logan, and I'm your manager at the zoo park."

"Our new manager?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"Aren't you a little young to be running a park zoo?" Aquarius asked raising an eyebrow. "Like around our age?"

"Yes, yes, I am" Garfield replied "Anyway, get in the cart so I can explain everything." He said. With so many questions in their heads the four teens decides to hop on the second cart as Garfield drives around the zoo, passing by the animals.

The teens look at the zoo as they're impressed at the large wildlife there. The animals aren't being caged as they're given their own space. There's even an aquarium there which Aquarius likes.

They then make it to a shed where Garfield was about to open the door but the door burst open showing two adults stumbling over with broomsticks as the large one is screaming.

"Aaaah get it off, Skull, get it off!" Shout the large man in panic. There appears to be a tarantula on his bald head.

"I'm trying Bulk, I'm trying!" Skull replied trying to get the arachnid but he ends up hitting Bulk on the back due to the bucket on his head covering his sight.

"Uh, who are they?" Karen asked with a baffled expression.

"Custodians for cleaning the park, and co-zookeepers when we're not here." Garfield respond as he whistles at them "Bulk, hold still!" He said as he went to Bulk to grab the tarantula, as Skulk hit Bulk with a broom.

Both older guys fall to the ground, with a thud and pass out.

"What was that!?" Karen demanded as she sweat dropped at the scene. 'Is this what people are like? If so, then I want nothing to do with people!' She thought as she really just wanted to go home and study, at this point.

"Of don't worry about that." Garfield dismissed with a wave of his hand. "They actually do stuff like that a lot."

"Then why do you still employ them?" Aquarius inquired from their manager.

"Because they deserve another shot." Garfield answered with a kind smile. "And they actually came highly recommended from someone I know."

"O-Okay!" Nicole exclaimed.

"That is very honorable of you, Garfield-Dono." Ryuku added.

"Alright, follow me inside. Aya, wake up Bulk and Skull and get them to clean the petting zoo sector." Garfield instructs the AI.

"Yes, Mr. Logan." replied Aya as a robotic eye pops out from the shed wall as metallic arms pulls up the two custodians and sprays them with water to wake up.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Bulk asked rubbing his head.

"Bulk, Skull, I need you guys to go clean the petting zoo while I take the new guys in the shed." Garfield instructs them.

"Okay, Mr. Logan!" Skull replied.

"Just as long as we don't clean up any monkey cages." Bulk said, shivering at the memories he and Skull don't want to remember at the time. "Cause being stuck as a monkey was a nightmare enough." he mumbled as the two head down to the petting zoo as the five teens enters the shed.

/

Inside the shed Garfield taps in on a pass code as he said "So you guys must be wondering why are you all gathered here at a park zoo?"

"Ever since we came here." Aquarius said as the door opens revealing an elevator. 'An elevator?' he thought. They enter the elevator as Garfield press a button to go down. The elevator moves down as they wonder where is he taking them. Once the elevator stops, it opens as they enter out as what they saw in the new floor.

It was a large, sublevel room that looks more like a cave. There are computers and lab equipment around. The center has a table with a map of the world, but what's the most interesting was someone there, a glowing black skin woman in a golden African robe.

"Hey Mari, I brought them here." Garfield said as the four look at shock and wonder. "guys, meet Mari, the vixen goddess."

"Welcome, Aquarius, Ryuku, Karen and Nicole." Mari told them.

"Okay, who is she? What's with the underground cave that's underneath a zoo!?" Karen asked in confusion, demanding more answers to keep up with what's going on.

"All will be explained right now." Mari said as she waves her hand to show an image of a colorful gem "This gemstone has been around for 10,000 years with the connection to the animal kingdom. I was chosen to guard this gemstone with my life after my predecessors who has guarded it in the past."

"Wow." they all said in amazement.

"But alas, it was only then someone from a dark kingdom, Prince Malchior of Rorek, wanted to buy away the gemstone but I refused since I have made an oath. But the prince didn't take my words kindly so he went to take it by force, but I stopped him before he shot me, just as I shattered the gemstone as it's mystic powers was so unstable it scattered around the globe. Before I died and turned into the spirit I am now, I'd make sure the five remaining gems were scattered to find worthy guardians of the gemstones; and now that you are all here, you all shall become the Power Rangers to find and protect the gems from those who will use it for evil purposes."

"Whoa..." Nicole said in shocked.

"Say what?" Karen asked.

"Power Rangers? I've always wanted to be one when I was a kid." Aquarius said.

"Whatever happened to the cruel Prince Malchior?" Ryuku asked.

"When the gemstone shattered, a shard of it hit Malchior in the chest, but it changed him into a dragon like beast." Mari told as the images of Prince Malchior turning into a humanoid dragon "He is now called Dark Prince Malchior, and he is obsessed in getting the gemstone for his own vanity means and power."

"Which is why the gemstones chosed you guys and me to help find the rest." Garfield states.

"So, are the gem stones what makes us like... Power Rangers?" Nicole questioned as she looked at the gem stone, right in front of her eyes.

"Yes. Within those gems are the power of the animal kingdom, and each gem has a specific animal power. Red." Garfield started and held up his gem. The Red Lion."

Pointing at Nicole. "Pink Crane."

Pointing at Karen. "Yellow Bumble Bee."

Pointing at Aquarius. "Blue Shark."

Pointing at Ryuku. "Green Tortoise."

"And together, five will be known as the Beast Brawler Rangers." Mari told them.

"Beast Brawler Rangers?" Karen's tone was blank and hollow. 'Really?'

"Sounds awesome!" Nicole cheered as she imagined what her uniform would look like. "Cranes are SO CUTE!"

"Um... not to kill the mood, but do we do our... transforming thing?" Aquarius questioned the Red Ranger.

Garfield tossed each member their own gloves, gloves that matched the color of their gems. "Put the gems into the gloves and the two should fuse to become one."

Then what?" Karen monotone as she did what she was told and watched in fascination as the gem started to fuse with the glove and the whole thing glowed in a rainbow before the gloves was now a more metallic glove and the gem was right in the middle. "Won't this put the gem in danger?" She asked with a frown.

"No. Of course, not." Garfield snorted. 'At least, I hope not!'

"Now what?" Ryuku questioned.

"Pay close attention, once you say the activation code "Brawl of the Beast" you'll morph into a Power Ranger." Garfield started as he took a pose that represented his Red Lion. "Brawl of the Beast!" he said as he crossed his arms as his red gem glows.

 _ **/Morphing Sequence/**_

 _ **In a jungle background, Garfield stood in a red circle as his body is covered in bright light. A strip with the head of a red lion surrounds him as it forms his ranger suit. He now has on a red fullbody suit, with black gloves and boots with golden trims around, with his gloved hands having red fingers. He has on red hexagon symbol of a golden lion with black outlines coming from it that goes on his shoulders to down his abdomen. His helmet design resembles a lion with white eyes, and a black rectangular visor with upper and lower fangs, with a red mouth guard.**_

 _ **"Beast Brawler Red Lion Ranger!" Garfield roars as a robotic lion roars behind him.**_

 _ **/Morphing Sequence Ends/**_

The four all look at him in amazement in his ranger suit. "Damn, now that's one cool uniform." Karen whistled.

"With these suits, you can use the powers of the gem and the gloves to summon weapons, Aya has analyzes your weapon choices based off of your personality. For example," Gar demonstrates as red light materializes around his arms, showing giant red large claw gauntlets, "introducing, my Leo Claws." two wooden poles pops up as he slashes at them, turning them into pieces, "Good for shredding, and." he presses his gauntlets together by his palms as it leaves out a hole, then pops out a cannon as he shouts "Lion Blasts!" as a loud roar hits a stack of cups, knocking them over.

"That is so cool!" Nicole states.

"Let me try this out." Aquarius spoke as he stood up front. He does a pose similar to a shark. "Brawl of the Beast!" he shouts as he crosses his arms, his blue gem glows.

 **/Morphing Sequence/**

 **The background shows the ocean, as Aquarius stood on a blue circle as his body is covered in bright light. A blue strip with the head of a shark surrounds him as it forms his ranger suit. He now has on a blue fullbody suit, with black gloves and boots with golden trims around, with his gloved hands having blue finger sleeves. He has on blue hexagon symbol of a golden shark with black outlines coming from it that goes on his shoulders to down his abdomen. His helmet design resembles a shark with yellow triangular eyes, a fin on top and a black triangular visor with many teeth around, and a blue mouth guard.**

 **"Beast Brawler Blue Shark Ranger!" Aquarius shouts as a mechanical shark appeared in the background.**

 **/Morphing Sequence End/**

"Awesome, I'm a Ranger now!" Aquarius states "Now do I summon my weapon?"

"It appears when you think about it." Garfield told him.

Aquarius thinks about his weapon as it materializes from his hands. It appears to be two large saws with a shark headed handle. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" he said.

"The Shark Saws can make incredible damage towards anything, as the teeth on the edges can cut to anything, even steel metal." Aya explains.

Ryuku was next as he does a pose of a tortoise "Brawl of the Beast!" he crossed his arms as his green gem glows.

 **/Morphing Sequence/**

 **At the shores of a sandy beach, Ryuku stands on a green circle as his body is covered in bright light. A green strip with the head of a tortoise surrounds him as it forms his ranger suit. He is now clad in a green fullbody suit, with black gloves and boots with golden trims around, with his gloved hands having green finger sleeves. He has on green hexagon symbol of a golden tortoise with black outlines coming from it that goes on his shoulders to down his abdomen. His helmet design resembles a turtle with black eyes, shell patterns on the back and a black visor with the top narrow and the bottom round, and a green mouth guard.**

 **"Beast Brawler Green Tortoise Ranger!" Ryuku spoke calmly as a robotic tortoise behind him waled.**

 **/Morphing Sequence Ends/**

Ryuku in his Ranger suit stood as his hand materializes a green katana with the handle representing a shell. He held it up as he spoke "This is quite honorable to be a ranger."

"Your weapon is the Shell Katana, it can perform a powerful slash that can create a fast-paced movement. You might even experience a "slow motion experience" as Master Garfield stated." Aya explains.

"Fast movement? Slow and steady wins the race, does it not?" Ryuku said as he lowers his Shell Katana.

"So, who's next?" Garfield asked seeing the two girls.

"I don't know about this." Karen said unsure about it.

"Aren't you at least interested in what you look like as a Power Ranger?" Nicole asked her.

Karen thought about it, as she looks at her metallic glove "Well, here goes nothing." Karen said as she poses like a bee "Brawl of the Beast!" she shouts as she crossed her arms as her yellow gem glows.

 **/Morphing Sequence/**

 **Inside a hive, Karen stood on a yellow circle as her body glows white. A yellow strip with a bee head buzzes around her as it forms her uniform. She is now clad in a yellow fullbody suit skirt included, black gloves and boots with golden trims around, and yellow finger sleeves. She has a yellow hexagon symbol of a golden bee with black lines coming from the shoulders to the end of her skirt. Her yellow helmet design is like that of a bee, with black stripes on the back, circular black eyes and double-sided circular shaped visor, yellow antennas in the middle and a yellow mouth guard.**

 **"Beast Brawler Yellow Bee Ranger!" Karen shouts through the buzzing from the mechanical bee behind her.**

 **/Morphing Sequence End/**

"Okay, I gotta admit this is cool." she said looking at herself. Materializing from her hands are two large stingers with insect wings.

"The Stinger Chargers can give an electric sting towards targeted opponents as well as charging up electricity." Aya told her.

"Guess it's my turn." Nicole said as she poses like a crane "Brawl of the Beast!" Nicole shouts as she cross her arms, as her pink gem glow.

 **/Morphing Sequence/**

 **In a grassy field, Nicole stood on a pink circle as her body glows white. A pink strip with the head of a crane flew around Nicole as her suit is form. She is now clad in a pink fullbody suit skirt included, black gloves and boots with golden trims around, and pink finger sleeves. She has a pink hexagon symbol of a golden crane with black lines coming from the shoulders to the end of her skirt. Her pink helmet design looks like a crane, with wings on each side as the top has a white line, white eyes and a black diamond shaped visor with a long beak above the visor, and a pink mouth guard.**

 **"Beast Brawler Pink Crane Ranger!" Nicole spoke gracefully as a mechanical crane squawked.**

 **/Morphing Sequence End/**

"Cool!" Nicole said as she looks at herself in her ranger uniform, as something materializes her hand. A pink crossbow shaped like a crane.

"The Crane Bow can shoot energy arrows materialized when used." Aya explained "The energy arrows can blast through anything."

"Wow, thanks." Nicole said as she checks out her Crain Bow as she unintentionally blasts an energy arrow towards the wall of the base. "Whoops, sorry."

"Okay, this is cool and all, but why us? Why not the authorities or the previous Rangers?" Karen asked.

"The gems picked us for a reason, and the previous rangers aren't available since they either don't have the powers or simply wants to enjoy a normal life." Garfield states.

"Well if being a ranger means helping others, find the gems and rescue damsels in distress, I'm in." Aquarius said.

"My gem has brought me here because I believe that it will lead to my destiny." Ryuku confirms.

"I feel bad about what happened to you, Mari. I guess I can try it out." Nicole said with a nod.

All look at Karen, who gives a shrug "You know, y'all have some interesting lab equipment. What the hell, I'm in." Karen accepts.

"Excellent, you have no idea how this makes an old spirit proud." Mari said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Mari." Garfield smiled.

Then suddenly, a loud siren noise came from the room, and lights flashed through it.

"What's that?" Karen asked.

"It's our alert system!" Garfield answered as he ran to the computer and started typing on it. After as few seconds a screen appeared before the new Power Rangers, showing a giant truck reptilian thing.

"What's that thing!?" Nicole exclaimed, feeling disgusted at the ugly monster.

"We don't know yet, but we'll find out!" Garfield announced to the Rangers. "It's attacking the downtown area of the city, by the Little Tokyo District of Downtown."

"Go Rangers and defeat the monster." Mari told them as they head out of the cave as they teleport out.

/

Little Tokyo District.

"Hahaha! Time to get truckin'!" roared a reptilian monster made of car parts wreak havoc in downtown. The citizens ran away from the monster as he lifts a car up and throws it at a fallen woman.

The woman closed her eyes to accept her fate but fortunately for her the car was sliced into two. She opens her eyes to find the Green Ranger stood in front of her, facing the monster.

"Go, we'll take care of this." he told her as the woman runs away as the rest of the Rangers appeared.

"What in the burning oil!?" the monster looks up to see that he saw the Power Rangers assembled "Who are you, you bunch of weirdos?"

"We're here to stop you from terrorizing Little Tokyo, you hunk of junk!" the Red Ranger told as the Rangers stood in front of him.

"You think you can take on Truckgator!?" Truckgator shouts, a humanoid alligator with large wheels around his shoulders and hindlegs, metallic tail, chest and abdomen resembling car doors, as his snout are metal jaws and shards coming from his head to his back. "Then you'll have to go through the Pawnewts first!" he shouts as a large group reptilian knights pops out from a purple light surrounding the Rangers.

"Ew... What are those things?" The Pink Ranger asked as she faked vomited.

"No idea!" The Red Ranger was upbeat and confident. "Rangers! Take them down!" He ordered as he and the other Rangers took out their mini swords and charged in separate directions.

"Go my Reptilians! Defeat those Rangers!" Truckgator ordered as he examined the Rangers and more important, their gems on their gloves. 'They have the gems. My master must be made aware.'

Red ran into the biggest of the groups of Pawnewt monsters and preformed a barrel roll in midair, knocking several of the troopers down, before they burst into green particles and drop back to the ground, turning back into the purple ooze. "Oh yeah!" The leader cheered himself on as he did the Patrick Swayze Road House kick and got two more monsters. "Road House."

"Save some more me!" The Green Ranger exclaimed as he threw one of the monsters into the Red's group and three more were vaporized and then turned into ooze.

The Blue Ranger swiftly slash some of the Pawnewts as he jumps up and slash five of them turning them into ooze. "Now this is righteous!" he said as he kicks back another Pawnewts into a barrel of trashcans.

"Don't get too cocky, fish boy." the Yellow Ranger said as she uses her mini sword to slash one Pawnewt. Two large Pawnewts grabs her by the arms but she did a flip to flip them over as she summons her Stingers to zap them into fried cooked ooze.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this." Pink was surrounded by the Pawnewts as they charge her. She twirls around with her sword as they both get slashed. She got slashed on the back causing her to fall "Ahh!" she screams as she falls back. The Pawnewts was about to attack her if not for Green to kick it away from her.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just surprised by the big ones." Pink replied as Green helps her up. "There are so many of them."

"Then we use our Brawl weapons." Green suggests as he summons his Shell Katana as he charge at the Pawnewts. He did a swing at them as he swings up and down causing them to turn into ooze.

"Good idea." Pink replied as she summons her Crane Bow to shoot energy arrows, which hits the big Pawnewts as they splattered into ooze.

"Time to bring out the roar!" Red shouts as he uses his Leo Claws to slash the Pawnewts. Blue summons his Shark Saws to cut down the Pawnewts into ooze as Yellow zaps them with her Stinger Chargers to electrocute them from the ground as a group of them turn into fried cooked ooze.

"We've roasted those turkeys!" Yellow states in victory.

"These creatures are nasty as well as they are weak." Green states.

"Yeah, and what's with the ooze?" Blue asked seeing the ooze spread around moving towards each other. The Rangers watch as the ooze starts to take form into a humanoid shape. It finally reveals itself to be a much bigger Pawnewt with larger arms and longer metal frill on its head. "Okay, it just got larger."

"And a little stronger." Pink states seeing the bulk up Pawnewt charging at the Rangers.

It charged at Blue who blocks its claws with his Shark Saws, but manage to slash him down causing sparks out of Blue's suit. Yellow zaps the monster but it didn't flinch as it shoots out gunk from its mouth as it screeches. Yellow was covered in the minion's slime.

"Okay, that is beyond nasty." Yellow growls.

"Maybe if we shouldn't fight it one at a time, why not fight it together?" Green suggests as Pink keeps shooting the minion with her energy arrows.

"Great idea!" Pink replied.

"Then we shall shoot it with our gem beam!" Red states as his Leo Claws disappears, and in his place on his hand was a red laser blaster. "Summon your Brawl Blasters to shoot it down!"

"Ready!" The Rangers shouted as they summoned their own Brawl Blasters.

"Fire!" Red Ranger ordered, all five of the Rangers firing at one, and the combining blasts creating one larger blast towards the monster.

Besides the explosion from the blast, nothing was heard, but they knew they one. Millions of vapors filled the air and simply vanished into nothingness, leaving the Rangers all alone.

"Hey, where is he!?" Blue Ranger asked, running forth and finding the first monster was gone.

"Did he get defeated in the explosion?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know." Red admitted, feeling uneasy about the mystery. "When we get back to the base, we can look through the cities camera systems."

"Sounds like a good idea." Pink agreed.

/

A humanoid monster with a skeletal mask, one side black and the other gray, as his body is black armor with thorny shoulder pads, as well as teeth on his chest, looked down at the Rangers as they walked away from the scene. "Five gems... all in one place..." The creature muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "I must tell my master." He said as he disappears.

/

Far away in the dark kingdom of Rorek, the purple dragon humanoid with a skeletal mask and crown marched down to his throne room. There, there are a group of lizard-like knights called Pawnewts standing still in respect for their master.

"I sense a gem, five gems somewhere in a city in California." Malchior said as smoke appears out of his nose. "Deathknight."

"Yes, master." Spoke Deathknight.

"Has our latest gem hunt been sighted?" Malchior asked him.

"Yes. Truckgator has found five Rangers terrorizing the city of Jump City." Deathknight states.

"Rangers? Well what are you waiting for? Send Truckgator back out to find them!" Malchior snarled at him.

"Yes, my liege." Deathknight respond as he turns away for the next attack.

To Be Continued.

 **/**

 **Well now that this chapter's over, time to give my opinion on the new season Ninja Steel. I think it's alright, with another team of Ninja Power Rangers but this time not taken place in a dojo, and the villains' main goal is to steel back the Ninja Prism for an intergalactic game show is basically the most unique thing I've ever heard in Power Rangers. I can't wait if this would be as good as Dino Charger, but hopefully doesn't follow the downfall of Megaforce.**

 **Also, what the hell isn't anyone questioning the hoverboard!?**

 **So yeah, this story's way overdue so here's a combat. Please enjoy this story and hopefully it satisfies your needs.**

 **Remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Power Rangers and I don't own the Teen Titans.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Wild 3: Call of the Beast Pt. 3

After saving the city from an attack by the creatures, the Rangers head back to their secret base. There, they have gathered at a large table to figure out wot is the Truckgator and where did he came from.

"Well we did a good job taking care of those oozy newt creeps." Aquarius states with pride.

"Yeah but that monster is still out there somewhere." Garfield respond.

"A huge ass gator with car parts can't be hard to find." Karen states looking over the city map.

"Maybe we look over what usual alligators go to?" Nicole suggests.

"The enemy is unpredictable and there's no patterns to where he'll strike next." Ryuku replied narrowing at the map. "We must wait until where he strikes next."

"That's not an option!" Garfield argued as he raised his voice. "We cannot wait for that thing to return! We must track him down and defeat him!"

"I agree. If we wait for the monster to attack, then innocent civilians could get hurt." Karen agreed with her leader.

"But what can we do? The security cameras across the city have shown no evidence of monster. How can we possibly track it?" Aquarius questioned.

All members muttered to themselves and each other as they tried to come up with an idea to track the foul beast. It lasted for several seconds before the pink haired girl stated to giggle.

"What?" Garfield blinked in confusion.

"What is it girl?" Karen asked the girl.

"The sewers!" Nicole giggled. "Alligators in the sewers! We need to check them." She continued as she thought about the old urban myth.

"That's a good idea." Garfield smirked as he pulled up a map of the city and pointed at five separate manholes covers in the city. "These are the best places to enter the sewers to cover the most amount of ground. "I'll take 38th West Avenue."

"I got 1st Street in Chinatown." Karen stated.

"Virginia Road." Nicole added.

"I'll have East Main Street downtown." Ryuku states.

"And I'll have...the ones that leads out to the lake at the forest." Aquarius respond.

"Alright, we got our marks. Aya, keep watch at the Zoo and check the security cameras around the city. Notify us if you see that monster popping up again." Garfield told the AI.

"Affirmative, Master Garfield." the AI replied.

"Good luck, Rangers. Do not let that monster out of your sight when you find him." Mari MaCabe told them as the Rangers nodded at the goddess, while they head out to find the Truckgator.

/

At a dark castle, where storm clouds are above. Sitting on his thrown was the humanoid dragon prince, Malchior, as the dark prince is drinking green liquid as his royal enforcers gathered around him.

"So, someone has founded the gems for us." spoke a woman with black spiky hair, pale skin with purple on the right side of her face, and wears a purple and black bodysuit with web patterns. "How vexing that is."

"Eclipso has a point, my liege!" happily spoke a checkered red and black suited being wearing a golden mask that looks like the mask of comedy "We can benefit this by sending Truckgator back against the Rangers and play with them for a while!" then his mask turn to the mask of tragedies "But the Rangers will be beaten by him and Truckgator will steal their gems! Boo-hoo!" Psycho-Pirate spoke sadly.

"I will have those gems!" Malchior growls as he stands up from his thrown "The gem's power is too important! With it, I can prove to be a better prince in line than brothers."

"Of course, my liege. You are fitting to be king." Eclipso states, sucking up to her prince.

"That's right! With your scales to summon monsters, you'll accomplish anything with Truckgator and Deathknight out to look for the gems!" Psycho-Pirate states happily as he is now sad again "But what if we lose to those Rangers? Boo-hoo!"

"We won't." Malchior states with a sinister grin.

/

"It's clear on West Avenue sewers." Garfield told through his communicator, looking around for the Truckgator in the sewers. "Anything in your locations, guys?"

"Nope." Karen said.

"Cleared." Nicole replied.

"No signs of our gator friend." Ryuku states.

"No gators here." Aquarius said. "Though I may need a bath after this."

"Well keep searching, who knows where he could be." Garfield orders as his AI, Aya, contacts him.

 _"Rangers, the Truckgator has appeared again, this time terrorizing a local diner at the Route 35D highway."_ Aya respond.

"Diner?" Nicole asked in confusion. "Why would he terrorize a Diner?"

"No time, let's go!" Garfield said as he and the Rangers teleport to the destine location.

/

The many truckers ran out of the diner due to the many Pawnewts invading the diner, led by the Truckgator. The monster is eating all the food while Deathknight is holding the poor waitress hostage.

"P-Please, don't hurt me." the waitress begs in fright.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, we'll need the Rangers to come here." Deathknight states as he plans to use the waitress to get the Rangers to hand over the gems.

Eventually, five multicolor lights appeared at the diner, revealing the Beast Brawler Rangers. The five looks at the Pawnewts coming out of the diner with the waitress hostage, and Truckgator and Deathknight emerges.

"It's him!" Blue exclaimed.

"Oh no, he's got a hostage!" Pink respond in worry.

"Rangers, so we finally meet." spoke Deathknight as he stood in front.

"Who are you?" Red demands, holding his weapon in defense.

"I am Deathknight, and you've met with my associate Truckgator here." Deathknight said as he held up his own sword, a crooked orange and black blade that looks more like a spine, with a black helm and sheath. "Give us our demands and we'll let the waitress go."

"How can we trust you that you won't hurt her anyway?" Red asked, not trusting this villain's word.

"How about this, I drop my sword down while you Rangers hand me your gems." Deathknight told them, shocking the Rangers.

"Hehehe, better do as he says or this lady won't live to see a jackrabbit at a harvest moon!" Truckgator chuckled, love to see the waitress in tears.

"What are we going to do?" Blue asked in concern.

"Our gems are too powerful in the wrong hands, but we can't risk one life for them." Red respond with a frown, seeing that there is no choice in this situation.

 _"Sir, may I provide you a third option?"_ spoke Aya through the Red Ranger's helmet.

"Aya?" Red asked, he knew that he had the suit provide communications for all the Rangers and including communications from his AI.

"Point your laser blaster at the two Pawnewts holding the hostage at a 70 degrees' angle. Once the blast hit, but you must do it at a 1.3 second split. I recommend boosting your gem powers to make a quick draw." Aya informs him as Garfield gave a determined look.

'Alright, this better work.' Red said as the red gem flashed brightly as everything was in slow motion. His hand automatically reach for his blaster from his belt, quickly pulls it out. Then at a 70 degrees' angle, he pulls the trigger, blasted the reptilian near the waitress, causing it to let go of her as the other Pawnewt looks at its brother falling down.

The waitress manages to slip out and run away from the reptiles.

"What!?" Deathknight shouts as he attempts to chase the woman, but his sword was blocked by the Green Ranger's sword.

"We will never forgive those who hurt the innocents, demon!" Green Ranger declared.

"Alright, one civilian is out of the field!" Yellow Ranger states.

"And now we deal with these lizards without putting in people in harm way." the Blue Ranger respond as he puts on a fighting stance.

"Rangers! Let's go!" Red commanded as he charged forth, his sword ready for combat.

The Rangers engaged the demonic monsters and quickly put them down, one on one. It was easy, it was too easy. It shouldn't have been this easy.

"I got a bad feeling..." Red said to himself, really hoping that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where did Truckgator go!?" Yellow asked as she and then everybody else noticed that the leader of the monsters was indeed gone.

/

Deathknight is seen with Truckgator, as he held up a black patch to place it on Truckgator's arm.

"Expand." He said, as Truckgator starts to turn into purple ooze as he starts growing.

/

The ground started to rumble and roar as the whole building started to shake.

"Earthquake!?" Pink yelped in shock.

"Not likely! Get ready team!" Red ordered his team.

The Rangers watch as the ground pops up, a form of purple ooze rises up and form into Truckgator. He is now a giant monster, larger than the Rangers.

"Bwahahaha! Now to terrorize this city!" Truckgator bellowed in laughter "But first, destroy these Rangers!"

"How the hell are we going to defeat that!?" Blue asked.

"I have a solution, my Rangers." spoke the goddess' voice.

"Mari!?" Red asked in shock, as they hear Mari's voice in their heads.

"Call forth your Beast Zords by raising your fists in the air and call out "Calling all Beast Zords, it's time to Brawl!" Mari instructs them.

"Alright, everyone heard that?" Red asked as they all nodded. Then, they all raise their fists together as they shout "Calling all Beast Zords, it's time to Brawl!"

Their gems glowed brightly as the Zords are awakening.

/

The Leo-Tank.

Through the pride lands of Africa, a mechanical red lion with a tank cannon on his chest emerges from the cave, as it unleashed a mighty roar and rolls out of the cave.

/

The Sub-Shark.

In the sea, a blue submarine modeled shark flow through the water, as it hears its call. It rises up from the water and launch towards to its destined location.

/

The Tortoise-Saucer.

In the forest is a green UFO-shaped tortoise as its eyes glowed. It's shell spins around as it hovers to go to its destination.

/

The Bee-Line.

Traveling through the field was a yellow bee-headed train as it comes apart from the train. It launches itself in the sky as it buzzed out to its destination.

/

The Crane-Jet.

Emerging from the skies was a pink crane-headed jet, launching down to its destination.

/

Soon all five Zords come together as the Rangers all jump into their respected Zords, they begin to form. The Tortoise-Saucer split into two as the head is split from them. The Leo-Tank transforms itself into the body for the two green saucers to connect on each side forming the arms, as the Crane-Jet connects to the back. The Sub-Shark and the Bee-Line both connect under the body forming the legs, as the Tortoise's head lands on the top, just as a head from the tank emerges thus creating a helmet for the robot head. The face has a blue visor with a silver mouth guard.

"Beast Brawler Megazord, ready to fight!" the Rangers said as the Megazord does a fighting stance.

"Alright Rangers, let's see how this goes." Red said, the Rangers are in the core center, standing on platform with images of the animals they represent.

"So just because you got a Zord, I can still beat you!" Truckgator told in arrogance. He charges and strike the Megazord with his mechanical tail, causing them to back away from it. The Truckgator then shoot down beams at the Zord causing it to spark out.

"Cricky! This guy is tough!" Blue states as the Rangers struggle to not fall down.

"We just need to boost our energy to shoot the monster down!" Pink suggests, then the inside of her helmet pops out images and instructions of how the Zord works for the Rangers to see.

"All we need to in order to control the Zord, we need to follow each other's movements in sync!" Green states.

"Alright, just follow my lead." Red said as he gets into a boxing stance, which he learned when he was little when his parents want him to defend himself.

The Beast Brawler Megazord threw a punch towards Truckgator as its metal fist sends a powerful impact towards the monster.

"Ow! That hurt!" Truckgator shouts as he charges back towards to the Megazord. He swings his tail to slash at the Megazord, who backs away. But the Megazord didn't give up.

"According to these readings from my helmet, my Zord the Leo-Tank has a cannon on his back!" Red states.

"Then let's use that cannon!" Blue respond.

The cannon on the Megazord came off from side of its back after the Crane-jet detach itself for the cannon to move, as it flew over to attach itself on the left arm. The Megazord now has an artillery as the wings attach back. "Charging up the cannon!" the Rangers announced as the cannon glows into a multicolor beam as it aims at Truckgator "Ready, Aim, Fire!" they all shout as the cannon shoots out a laser multicolored beam that shot through the Truckgator, piercing him through the stomach.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Truckgator screamed in agony, as ooze shot out from him as he starts to crumble "NOOOOOO!" he shouts as he exploded into pieces.

The aftershock of the explosion sent the Rangers off their feet and onto their backs.

"We did it." Pink stated in surprise, thinking that they would win so quickly.

"Yeah we did!" Red was happy that his team had won and no innocent civilians got hurt in the process. "Alright team, let's get out of here and celebrate our very first victory!"

"Yeah!" The Rangers agreed as they all got onto their feet and vanished into flash lights.

/

At the Logan's Zoo.

"You all did an excellent job, Rangers." Mari greeted the Rangers as they reappeared in the zoo.

The Rangers back to their civilian outfits are with Mari while they're on the grounds of the Savannah section of the park, filled with lions, giraffes, and elephants fenced in their habitat.

"It's great to be working together in defeating that Truckgator." Garfield said.

"Yeah, you know it's not bad being a Power Ranger." Aquarius replied. "And working at a day time job at the zoo, I'll be working at the Aquarium."

"Then I'll take the bug exhibit." Karen states.

"I will work in snack bars and the petting zoo." Ryuku respond.

"Guess I'll be the tour guide for the exhibits." Nicole states as everyone agrees on which position they will take.

"That is good to hear, Rangers." Mari said as she looks at the animals "We shall protect this Earth from the evils that are after the gems, and find the remaining gemstones to collect."

"And where ever those monsters came from, we will be ready for them." Garfield states as he looks around "By the way, where's Bulk and Skull?"

"Right here!" Shouted Bulk as the Rangers ran down to find the two janitors in the monkey cages. "Get us out! The monkeys locked us in!"

"How in the world did that happened!?" Karen asked, 'Are these guys idiots!?'

"They offered us bananas but when we reached do them..." Skull trailed off.

"The monkeys pulled us in and locked us inside!" Bulk added, both nodding their heads in agreement.

"Not agqin..." Garfield shook his head as he found his spare master key and freed the two older men from the cage. "This is the fifth time guys, please stop falling for their tricks."

"Sorry." Skull and Bulk said at the same time.

 **/**

 **And here's the end of the chapter. More monsters will come as the Rangers will brawl to their glory.**

 **And now introducing Dark Prince Malchior's enforcers:**

 **Deathknight – a cool and collective loyal enforcer of his majesty's kingdom. Known to be Malchior's most strongest knight in his kindgdom.**

 **Eclipso – She is the Jean Loring version, she is the one who is fueled with darkness as her source of power. She would lead her own army of Pawnewts to further her master's goal in defeating the Rangers and get the gems.**

 **Psycho-Pirate – An emotional empath who has two different moodswings. He would go happy, but then he'll be sad. He's also very dangerous as he is known to be vampiric when it came to emotions.**

 **Pawnewts – foot soldiers to Malchior's army.**

 **The Scalizards – These monsters are part of Malchior's scales. When Malchior takes his scale off, he'll throw it to an object that changes into a monster. They're called Scalizards cause most of the monsters are reptilian.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
